tailtalefandomcom-20200215-history
＜月に浮かぶ顔＞ Face in the Moon
汁 Looks like as good a final version as any other to me. *月 Lookin' good. *天: ok it's final then. hmm but there are still one or two little things I have to tinker with. *味: As soon as I get some feedback about the plating thing I'll give it my stamp of approval =P Translation <月に浮かぶ顔> Face in the Moon どうも首筋が熱くて、シャツの中の熱気を外に逃がす。 大きく息を吸いながら、空を見る。 月が３つ昇っていた。 それでか・・・。 My neck is really hot so I let some heat out from underneath my shirt. Taking a deep breath, I look at the sky. Three moons are visible. Maybe that’s why... 普段昇っている２つの月に加え、もう１つの月が昇っていた。 ミデルの街が、いつもより随分とにぎやかだ。 酒場のある通りは特ににぎやかで、女の子達は黄色い声で男達を誘い、 男はなんのためらいもなく女の子についていく。 In addition to the two usual moons, a third one has come out. Midel is much more lively than usual. The street with all the bars is especially lively; the girls there invite the guys to come with them in keen voices. Not sure about “shrill” here.How 'bout "keen"? The idea seems that they are inviting tones. "Keen" does sound much better. Thanks. '' The guys just tag along without hesitation. 月に何日か訪れる特別な日だ。 It’s a special time that only occurs a few days every month. 【女の子】「そこのお兄さん、どう？」 【リック】「え？　俺？」 甘ったるい声をかけられ、後ろを向くと、そこには、露出度の高い服を着た女の子が手招きをしていた。 Girl: “Hey there young man. What do you say?” Rick: “Who? Me?” A sugary voice calls out to me, and as I turn around I see a girl wearing very exposing clothes beckoning me to come closer. 【女の子】「ほらほら、我慢は身体に毒よ。　一緒に楽しんで、スッキリしましょうよ」 女の子はうなじの毛をかきあげ、両腕を寄せて胸の柔らかな毛を強調していた。 俺は、ゴクリと喉を鳴らす。 その胸の毛のかわいらしさはもとより俺好みのスタイルと顔をした子だ。 Girl: “Now now, abstinence is poisonous for the body. Let’s have fun together and feel refreshed.” The girl runs her fingers through the hair on the back of her neck, put both arms together and exposes the soft fur on her chest. I swallow audibly. Not only is her chest fur really lovely, but her face is also exactly my type. 俺は、胸の毛が風にそよぐのからどうにか目をそらし、 【リック】「いや、俺はいいよ。　今日はそんなつもりで来たんじゃないし」 【女の子】「そう、もったいないわねぇ。　お兄さん、結構あたし好みなのに」 と言いつつ、女の子はもう次の男に声をかけ始めていた。俺が好みじゃないのかよ。 I somehow manage to get my eyes off her chest being caressed by the wind and answer: Rick: “No thanks, I’m fine. That’s not why I came here in the first place anyway.” Girl: “Oh, what a waste. And here I fancied being with you and all.” As she talks, she is already on her way to the next guy. Fancy me. Right... ま、実際、そんなつもりはないのだからそんなのどうでもいいんだけどな。 お金もないし、そんなことが目的でミデルに来たんじゃない。今日は、飛行機を造るのに必要なパーツを買いに来たのだ。 Well, I truly didn’t have that kind of thing in mind, so I guess it doesn’t matter. Besides, I don’t have any money and it’s not why I came to Midel in the first place. I came here to buy a part I need for the airplane. 父さんの造りかけの飛行機は、布張りや補強はほとんどされてない状態で発見された。それを俺が、設計図を見ながら最後まで作り上げるのだ。 とりあえず、今日はそのためのネジや工具を買いにミデルの街に来たのだ。 I found my father’s unfinished airplane without virtually any draping ''Not sure what 布張りactually means in this context I think since it's sort of an old biplane it's the cloth you span over the metal frame of the wings or something. Dunno how you'd call that in English tho.I'm thinking it's that too, but I'm not high in airplane terms. i think just leave it. the sentence sounds fine. the meaning of draping would be foggy, but it could be left to the persons imagination? (Metal) plating possibly? No, I don't think so. The word used here is "nunobari" with nuno written with the kanji for "cloth" and bari with the kanji for "to span". or reinforcements. So I try to assemble it as well as I can with only my father’s blueprints. Anyway, I came to Midel today to buy some screws and tools for that. けど、本心とは別に身体は疼くんだよなぁ。 にぎやかな街を歩いているだけで妙にドキドキしてしまうし、 街角に立っている女の子を見るだけで妙なことを意識してしまう。 普段より、多くの子が街に出ているのだから余計にたちが悪い。 However, although my mind is busy with this, my body aches of other desires. I feel oddly excited just by walking around the busy town and when I look at the girls standing on the street corners, strange things awaken inside me. More girls than usual frequent the streets, so it’s especially hard to keep a clear mind tonight. Am I straying too far from the original text here? [天: Nah, I think it's alright. you're just explaining what exactly is "harder/worse than usual", but you translated 余計にたちが悪い' right none the less.] 目の前の酒場に入っていくおっさんみたいに素直になれれば少しは楽なんだろうけどな。 確かにさっきの子は可愛かったし、あんな子と一晩過ごせれば、楽しいだろうなぁ。 ああ、いつの間にか思考がそっちよりになっている。 俺は、何度か首を振って、気を紛らわすとパーツ屋を目指して足早に酒場の通りを駆け抜けた。 It would be easy to just slip into one of the bars like one of the older men around here; if I just succumbed to my body’s urges I could easily have some fun. That girl from before was really cute, it would be fun to spend a night with someone like her. Ah, without realizing it my thoughts have drifted away in that direction. I shake my head a few times, trying to distract myself and move my feet quickly towards the parts shop, leaving the bar street behind me. パーツ屋で買い物をしてる最中、店のジジイが、ニヤニヤしながら、 『この後、お楽しみかい？　ワシはこの年になるとさっぱりで　いけねぇや』 なんて話しかけてくる。 While looking around the parts shop, the old man minding the store starts smirking and says something along the lines of “Out for some fun later on? At my age, it’s become impossible you know.” だから、 『くだらない。興味ないよ。　今日は帰って、ミルクを飲んで　寝るだけさ』 なんて返して、適当にあしらうのだ。 I try to behave properly and reply: “That’s ridiculous. I’m not interested in that stuff. I’m just gonna go home, drink some milk and go to bed.” 正直、その気はないなんて、言っておかないと、自分自身歯止めが効かなくなりそうで怖いのだ。 発情期なんて、厄介な生活本能が残っているものだと、俺は疎ましく感じている。 To be honest, if I don’t say things like that out loud I fear that I won’t be able to hold myself back. I have the unpleasant feeling that this mating season thing is just an annoying survival instinct that has remained with us. まあ、中には大手を振って遊べる日、いつもと違って、相当『燃える』その日が好きだという連中もいるらしいけど。 こういう日は、俺好みの女の子に捕まらないうちにさっさと街を出ることにしよう。 Well, I guess there are those who prefer enjoying themselves on this “burning” day instead of all the other normal days. I decide to leave the town before that girl gets a hold of me again. そういや、ナップの発作の薬。この前、全部カビ生やしてダメにしたんだっけ。 帰りに薬草を採ってから家に帰ろう。 Oh right, I almost forgot about Napp’s medicine. A while back all the herbs I’d collected got destroyed by mold. I’ll stop for some new herbs on my way home. ・・・薬を採りに行く？ どうしよう。どうしよう。 あそこにもし、ランがいたら・・・。 俺は我慢できるのか？ しかし、ナップの薬を採りに行かないわけにもいかないし・・・。 ...go picking herbs? What should I do? What should I do? What if Ran is there... Will I be able to restrain myself? But I can’t simply forget about Napp’s medication either... どうしよう・・・。 ●不安なので薬はあきらめる。2A ○薬は採りに行く2B What should I do? ●I won’t risk it. Give up on the medicine. 2A ○Go get the medicine. 2B Finished version <月に浮かぶ顔> Face in the Moon どうも首筋が熱くて、シャツの中の熱気を外に逃がす。 大きく息を吸いながら、空を見る。 月が３つ昇っていた。 それでか・・・。 My neck is really hot so I let some heat out from underneath my shirt. Taking a deep breath, I look at the sky. Three moons are visible. So that's the reason... 普段昇っている２つの月に加え、もう１つの月が昇っていた。 ミデルの街が、いつもより随分とにぎやかだ。 酒場のある通りは特ににぎやかで、女の子達は黄色い声で男達を誘い、 男はなんのためらいもなく女の子についていく。 In addition to the two usual moons, a third one has come out. Midel is much more lively than usual. The street with all the bars is especially lively; the girls there invite the guys to come with them in keen voices. The guys just tag along without hesitation. 月に何日か訪れる特別な日だ。 It’s a special time that only occurs a few days every month. 【女の子】「そこのお兄さん、どう？」 【リック】「え？　俺？」 甘ったるい声をかけられ、後ろを向くと、そこには、露出度の高い服を着た女の子が手招きをしていた。 Girl: “Hey there young man. What do you say?” Rick: “Who? Me?” A sugary voice calls out to me, and as I turn around I see a girl wearing very exposing clothes beckoning me to come closer. 【女の子】「ほらほら、我慢は身体に毒よ。　一緒に楽しんで、スッキリしましょうよ」 女の子はうなじの毛をかきあげ、両腕を寄せて胸の柔らかな毛を強調していた。 俺は、ゴクリと喉を鳴らす。 その胸の毛のかわいらしさはもとより俺好みのスタイルと顔をした子だ。 Girl: “Now now, abstinence is poisonous for the body. Let’s have fun together and feel refreshed.” The girl runs her fingers through the hair on the back of her neck, put both arms together and exposes the soft fur on her chest. I swallow audibly. Not only is her chest fur really lovely, but her face is also exactly my type. 俺は、胸の毛が風にそよぐのからどうにか目をそらし、 【リック】「いや、俺はいいよ。　今日はそんなつもりで来たんじゃないし」 【女の子】「そう、もったいないわねぇ。　お兄さん、結構あたし好みなのに」 と言いつつ、女の子はもう次の男に声をかけ始めていた。俺が好みじゃないのかよ。 I somehow manage to get my eyes off her chest being caressed by the wind and answer: Rick: “No thanks, I’m fine. That’s not why I came here tonight anyway.” Girl: “Oh, what a waste. And here I fancied being with you and all.” As she talks, she is already on her way to the next guy. Fancy me. Right... ま、実際、そんなつもりはないのだからそんなのどうでもいいんだけどな。 お金もないし、そんなことが目的でミデルに来たんじゃない。今日は、飛行機を造るのに必要なパーツを買いに来たのだ。 Well, I truly didn’t have that kind of thing in mind, so I guess it doesn’t matter. Besides, I don’t have money for that and it’s not why I came to Midel in the first place. I came here to buy some parts I need for the airplane. 父さんの造りかけの飛行機は、布張りや補強はほとんどされてない状態で発見された。それを俺が、設計図を見ながら最後まで作り上げるのだ。 とりあえず、今日はそのためのネジや工具を買いにミデルの街に来たのだ。 I found my father’s unfinished airplane without virtually any draping or reinforcements. So I try to assemble it as well as I can with only my father’s blueprints. Anyway, I came to Midel today to buy some screws and tools for that. けど、本心とは別に身体は疼くんだよなぁ。 にぎやかな街を歩いているだけで妙にドキドキしてしまうし、 街角に立っている女の子を見るだけで妙なことを意識してしまう。 普段より、多くの子が街に出ているのだから余計にたちが悪い。 However, although my mind is busy with this, my body aches of other desires. I feel oddly excited just by walking around the busy town and when I look at the girls standing on the street corners, strange things awaken inside me. More girls than usual frequent the streets, so it’s especially hard to keep a clear mind tonight. 目の前の酒場に入っていくおっさんみたいに素直になれれば少しは楽なんだろうけどな。 確かにさっきの子は可愛かったし、あんな子と一晩過ごせれば、楽しいだろうなぁ。 ああ、いつの間にか思考がそっちよりになっている。 俺は、何度か首を振って、気を紛らわすとパーツ屋を目指して足早に酒場の通りを駆け抜けた。 It would be easy to just slip into one of the bars like one of the older men around here; if I just succumbed to my body’s urges I could easily have some fun. That girl from before was really cute, it would be fun to spend a night with someone like her. Ah, without realizing it my thoughts have drifted away in that direction. I shake my head a few times, try to distract myself and move my feet quickly towards the parts shop, leaving the bar street behind me. パーツ屋で買い物をしてる最中、店のジジイが、ニヤニヤしながら、 『この後、お楽しみかい？　ワシはこの年になるとさっぱりで　いけねぇや』 なんて話しかけてくる。 While looking around the parts shop, the old man minding the store starts smirking and says something along the lines of “Out for some fun later on? At my age, it’s become impossible you know.” だから、 『くだらない。興味ないよ。　今日は帰って、ミルクを飲んで　寝るだけさ』 なんて返して、適当にあしらうのだ。 I try to behave properly and reply: “That’s ridiculous. I’m not interested in that stuff. I’m just gonna go home, drink some milk and go to bed.” 正直、その気はないなんて、言っておかないと、自分自身歯止めが効かなくなりそうで怖いのだ。 発情期なんて、厄介な生活本能が残っているものだと、俺は疎ましく感じている。 To be honest, if I don’t say things like that out loud I fear that I won’t be able to hold myself back. I have the unpleasant feeling that this mating season thing is just an annoying survival instinct that has remained with us. まあ、中には大手を振って遊べる日、いつもと違って、相当『燃える』その日が好きだという連中もいるらしいけど。 こういう日は、俺好みの女の子に捕まらないうちにさっさと街を出ることにしよう。 Well, I guess there are those who prefer enjoying themselves on this “burning” day instead of all the other normal days. I decide to leave the town before that girl gets a hold of me again. そういや、ナップの発作の薬。この前、全部カビ生やしてダメにしたんだっけ。 帰りに薬草を採ってから家に帰ろう。 Oh right, I almost forgot about Napp’s medicine. A while back all the herbs I’d collected got destroyed by mold. I’ll stop for some new herbs on my way home. ・・・薬を採りに行く？ どうしよう。どうしよう。 あそこにもし、ランがいたら・・・。 俺は我慢できるのか？ しかし、ナップの薬を採りに行かないわけにもいかないし・・・。 ...go picking herbs? What should I do? What should I do? What if Ran is there... Will I be able to restrain myself? But I can’t simply forget about Napp’s medication either... どうしよう・・・。 ●不安なので薬はあきらめる。2A ○薬は採りに行く2B What should I do? ●I won’t risk it. Give up on the medicine. 2A ○Go get the medicine. 2B